


Just a Ride

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BadBoys, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: NotsoBadBoy!Blaine manages to hook up with Badboy!Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is based off of smytheforthewin's photo: https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn1/538664_591761554170113_1351177630_n.jpg

It’s not every day that Blaine Anderson turns twenty-one and buys himself a lean, mean, silver motorcycle. He’s dressed in a tight black muscle shirt which makes up for his much looser blue jeans that only hug to his hips thanks to his brown leather belt. Blaine is known as the basic bad boy New Yorker, but it wasn’t a show. The one slash on his left arm was from a knife fight he had been able to intercept. After saving some poor sods life, his reputation was changing. The three black rings in his left ear where no longer a show of power but instead now a marking for how many lives he had saved from drunk, reckless people.  Getting off of his bike, the engine cutting off, it was only when he pulled off his matching silver helmet that he first laid eyes on him. He was gorgeous. Breathing some smoke into the night time sky, his face illuminated from the stores hard neon sign. Unmistakable pink highlighted streaks ran through his auburn hair, and his bright blue eyes could pierce into anyone’s soul, were right now focused onto Blaine.

Rolling back his shoulders, placing the helmet on the bike and the keys in his pocket he approached the stranger. This stranger was much taller than Blaine, and he could smell the strong  perfume a mile away. The classy suit and bow tie screamed business man, but the lip ring and eye brow piercing with the makeup begged to differ.

“Can I help you?”

If angels had a voice, well, Blaine Anderson would be talking to one. He smiled, one of his killing smiles. His head tilting up to look at the stranger as he offered his hand. “Blaine Anderson”

The stranger offered a smile and his hand in response. His grip tight, but his hand so soft, pulling Blaine closer so he could smell the mixture of smoke and perfume. It was intoxicating. “Kurt”

“Kurt. It’s lovely to meet on such a special occasion” Blaine purred the words as he stepped closer to the taller boy, his hand playing with the suit jacket that hugged Kurt’s body only too well.

“Special occasion? Really? What might that be?” Kurt raised his eye brow curiously his tough stance relaxing a bit, and Blaine felt an unusual lump in his throat.

“The night where I get to take the most handsome man home with me. What do you say, Kurt? Fancy a ride?” Blaine let his smirk grow into his natural, wide grin smile.

Kurt’s raised eyebrow lowered as he took another drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke out in a long stream between them, dropping the bud to the floor and stomping it out with his boots. “You better impress me, Blaine. I don’t waste my time on the dull. Your bike has a few points higher on my scale” Kurt stepped forward, twirling his finger in one of Blaine’s curls. “You have one chance” his whisper was breathless in Blaine’s ear. It sent shivers down Blaine’s spine.

The liquor store that was once Blaine’s original destination was now behind them, and the only thing on Blaine’s mind was Kurt’s arms tightly wrapped around his waist. When they pulled up to Blaine’s apartment, it wasn't much, but it was home. As soon as they were in the apartment, and door was closed, Blaine turned, pinning Kurt against the door frame. His lips meeting Kurt’s in a hard kiss his hands fiddling with the buttons on Kurt’s jacket. "Fucking layers." He growled, moving his lips from Kurt’s mouth to neck, sucking and biting, marking it as his own. Finally he found the spot that made Kurt moan, and moan loudly. "Do... you... want... me... to... stop?" every word was followed by a rough suck to the tender spot.

Kurt’s voice was an octave higher, but his breathless words "One chance. Go for it" sent electrifying excitement through Blaine's veins. He rocked his hips up into Kurt’s, before finally getting the damn shirt unbuttoned. Pulling the bow tie from Kurt's neck he let Kurt go so the top and jacket could fall to the floor. He stared at Kurt’s beautiful porcelain body before him before attaching his mouth to the salty, tangy skin that tasted as good as it looked. He let his mouth trail down Kurt's body as he sunk onto his knees, Unbuttoning Kurt’s black pants and removing them with his boxers in one pull. Now was not the time to get distracted by his cock. Trailing kisses down Kurt’s legs, biting gently on the inside of Kurt’s thighs as he untied Kurt’s shoes and waited for him to kick them off and step out of his pants. Blaine then kissed his way up Kurt’s body, working his way up Kurt’s body till his nose was pressed beside Kurt’s crotch, it was an impressive length to say the least and the smell of the masculine musk nearly scent him over the edge.

Kurt was trembling with anticipation, every kiss and nip got a moan from the man against the door. Blaine smiled as he rocked himself back onto his feet, Kurt completely naked and flushed in front of him. "Come on. I have a bed." Blaine took Kurt’s hand leading him to his bedroom, dropping his hand so he could pull off his own shirt, kicking off his shoes as he crosses the room. Searching his bedside draw from lube and a condom as his other hand undoes his jean button and zipper, and pulled them off as he set the supplies on the bedside table, his eyes turned to Kurt, who had made himself comfortable, lying on his back, spread on his bed.

“Do this often, Blaine?” Kurt’s voice was a whisper, but his cold voice sent shivers through Blaine as he lubed up his fingers, kneeling on the bed, teasing one finger around Kurt’s puckered hole.

“I’m guessing you wouldn’t believe me if I told you Kurt, you will be my first.” Blaine slowly pushed in his finger to disguise the gasp of surprise from his comment.

“No. No. Not when you do-oh-that. Another. ” Blaine complied too Kurt’s words, pushing a second deep into Kurt, just watching it disappear in awe. It wasn’t a lie. Not completely. Kurt was the first stranger Blaine had ever had in this way. But the way his moans drove him on and further. His hand stretching Kurt, and Kurt whimpering in response.

“You are gorgeous, Kurt.” He moaned, his head moving down as he repositioned his body so he was able to kiss Kurt’s chest, and insert a third finger, flicking his tongue over Kurt’s nipple, then up to his collar bone, driving his fingers deeper.

“I-I knew you’d be a talker, but I swear if you don’t get in me now Blaine, I will lose it.” Kurt’s snarl was enough to get a smile out of Blaine who pulled his fingers outs, and rip open the condom packet, rolling it down his length, before adding more lube to his cock, slicking it up, lining himself up and in in one, slow thrust, he let himself sink into Kurt.

“Oh come on Kurt. You know you like my voice.” Blaine growled as he slowly started to thrust into Kurt, his movements made Kurt moan and groan. Blaine was able to pick up a pace. Thrusting harder and faster into Kurt, beginning to pant in his breaths. He watched as a moaning Kurt wrapped a hand around his own flushed cock, moving his hand to his thrusts, already leaking pre-cum.

No words were interchanged, the room filled with muffled groans and moans. The bed steadily rocking with Blaine’s movements, his body moving faster, feeling the heat pool up in his stomach, but Kurt was already coming, clenching around him. Kurt’s sounds sent an electric jolt of energy through Blaine, his hips driving deeper and faster into Kurt.

“Oh-Oh Blaine. Yessss. That’s it” Kurt post-orgasm was now clawing at Blaine’s back. The nails dragging into his skin was all it took to send Blaine over the top and release. Panting and sweat, Blaine is able to take few minutes, before pulling out of Kurt. Groaning as he walks feebly to his bathroom, discarding the used condom and coming back with a damp cloth.

“None of the others have ever cleaned me up.”

“Oh. That’s not fair. Can you really compare me to “one of the others” Kurt?” Blaine doesn't look up as he steadily cleaned Kurt’s chest.

“I-no. You’re not that much of a bad boy, are you Blaine?” Blaine looks up to Kurt. Kurt’s eyes are such a beautiful colour, he could stare at the all day if he wanted to.

“No. I’m not. I’m a musician.”

Blaine looked up to see Kurt looking at him, a smile on his face.

“Maybe this doesn't have to be just a one time thing. Why don't we start again?”

Blaine smiled back, his hand stilling, dropping the cloth, his hand extended. “Blaine Anderson”

“Kurt, Kurt Hummel.”


End file.
